Conventionally, head-up display devices (hereinafter, “HUD device”) are widely known. One type of HUD device projects a display image which is formed by a display and enlarged by a magnifying optical system onto a display member of a moving body, thereby displaying a virtual image of the display image to be viewable in a viewing area within the moving body.
In such a HUD device, an illumination unit transmits illumination through the display device and causes the light of the display image to reach the viewing area. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a configuration for such an illumination unit. This illumination unit includes a multistage condenser lens that collects emitted light from a light source toward the display device. This multistage condenser lens includes an initial stage condenser lens, a mid stage lenticular lens, and a final stage condenser lens.